1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fastening a knot, which is adapted for holding a tying thread in a tension manner so as to allow the user to easily and quickly tighten a final knot of the tying thread on an object without breaking the tying thread.
2. Description of Related Arts
A tying thread is considered as one of the common fastening elements to fasten two objects together by means of forming a knot thereon. Generally, a knot, which is an intertwined loop of the tying thread, must be made to firmly tighten up the tying thread to fasten the two objects together. Accordingly, the knot is formed to make a knob on the tying thread and by untwisting the strands at the end and weaving them together. But it may be made by turning the tying thread on itself through a loop, as for instance, the overhand knot.
In addition, in order to make a firm and secure knot, the major factor is the tension of the tying thread. If the tying thread is not tense enough to make the knot, the loops of the tying rope cannot be securely intertwined with the objects so that the objects cannot be tied up tightly. If the tying thread is too tense to intertwine the loops thereof with the objects, the tying thread may be broken before the knot is made. In other words, the knot requires a fairly high degree of dexterity and patience to tie.
For example, in order to make an artificial fly for luring the fish while fishing, a user must use the tying thread to tighten a fly tying material on a shaft of a hook which is small in diameter. Tying knots by hands requires a fairly high degree of hand and finger dexterity, especially a person who afflicted with arthritis may merely have a difficult time tying knots. Therefore, it can be quite difficult to manipulate the tying thread to properly form the knot, and even more difficult to see if the knot is being properly formed. As expected, an improperly formed knot can result in the hook becoming disengaged from the hook.
In fact, the most effective knots are typically the most complex knots. It is an aggravation for the user for performing the steps of forming the effective knot. As a result, the user either breaks the tying thread in excess of tension applied thereon or makes the knot that the feather is loosely fastened on the hook.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,601, owned by Matarelli, discloses a whip finishing tool comprising slender element having a hook and a U-shaped intermediate portion for holding the tying thread in position, wherein the intermediate portion has a thread receiving channel for receiving the tying thread so that after the tying thread is intertwined with the shank of the hook, the tying thread is arranged to be received in the thread receiving channel to form the final knot. However, the whip finishing tool cannot provide a tension force on the tying thread so that the user must pull the tying thread to retain the tying thread in a tension manner, which may break the fine tying thread accidentally. Moreover, when the tying thread is positioned within the thread receiving channel, the tying thread must be released from the thread receiving channel to form a loop for the final knot. However, once the tying thread is received within the thread receiving channel, the user is hard to pull out the tying thread therefrom unless the typing thread must be get loosen from the intermediate portion of the slender element, so that the final knot may be made improperly.
Another U.S. Pat No. 4,008,913, owned by Cole, discloses a fly-ties tool which comprises a thread engaging member and a hook shaped end member to hold the tying thread in position. However, the fly-ties tool cannot provide any tension force on the tying thread for holding it tensely. In addition, once the tying thread is engaged with the hook shaped end member, the tying thread cannot easily disengaged therewith to form the loop for the final knot.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a tying knot apparatus, which is adapted for holding a tying thread in a tension manner so as to allow the user to easily and quickly tighten a final knot of the tying thread on an object without breaking the tying thread.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tying knot apparatus, which comprises a resilient element for applying an urging force against the tying thread in a tension manner between a thread holder and an engaging arm such that when the tying thread is pulled to form a knot on an object, the resilient arm is arranged to bend towards the thread holder to keep the tying thread in a tension manner, so that the knot is firmly and securely tied on the object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tying knot apparatus, which enable the final knot, such as a whip finishing knot, to be made rapidly and precisely, wherein the tying thread does not become disengaged from the tying knot apparatus until the final knot is completed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tying knot apparatus, wherein the thread holder has an arc shaped holding groove not only for retaining the tying thread in position but also for ensuring the release of the tying thread at the bottom end of the thread holder while forming the knot.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tying knot apparatus, wherein the tying operation of the knot of using the tying knot apparatus is easy and simply that by turning the engaging arm around the object to intertwine the tying thread therearound and releasing the tying thread on the thread holder to form the knot.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tying knot apparatus, wherein no expensive or complicated structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for tying a firm and proper knot on the object.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a tying knot apparatus, comprising:
a thread holding frame having a longitudinal axis and comprising:
an engaging arm having a catch end positioning aligned with the longitudinal axis for slidably engaging a tying thread in position;
a thread holder, which is extended from the engaging arm, having a rounded bottom end axially extended from the longitudinal axis and an arc-shaped holding groove communicating with the rounded bottom end wherein the holding groove is adapted for slidably holding the tying thread to form a loop thereof while the tying thread is capable of being released at the rounded bottom end of the thread holder; and
a resilient element provided between the thread holder and the engaging arm such that the engaging arm is capable of bending towards the thread holder to reduce a distance between the catch end of the engaging arm and the holding groove of the thread holder for providing a tension force on the loop of the tying thread.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.